Trinity BloodHellsing: Orgins of the Krusink
by WolfGear
Summary: Vampires are public again and Sir Hellsing has no choice but to enlist the help of vampire hunter Shiloh Nightlord, but when things take a turn for the worst, a new monster is needed to even the playing field, behold the tale of the frist Krusink! Seras Victoria, abel nightroad, Astharoshe Integra
1. Chapter 1

WolfGear Presents: Trinity Blood/Hellsing: Origins of the Krusink

Pairings: Seras x Oc, Asta x Able, Ion x Ester

Chapter 1: The new guy

I don't own Trinity Blood or Hellsing

Sir Integra Windgates Fairbrook Hellsing leader of the Hellsing organization drummed her fingers across her hardwood desk irritated. Fifteen years, fifteen bloody years and no sign of her loyal servant, the vampire Alucard. She had always played with the hope that he would return, but now it was time to face facts. Alucard wasn't coming back. Seras was being overwhelmed by the sheer number of vampire attacks happening every night, and they had yet to refill their ranks.

"Seras!" She yelled. The blond vampire materialized out of the shadows in the corner of the room, the same way a certain No life king used to.

"Yes master!" Seras bowed to her fellow blond. Most likely it was another mission, she hoped it would be like that last one she was on; there was no hope of saving that uniform after the ghouls dogged piled her and tore it to shreds! She still didn't know how to make her own clothes like master did, so she had to walk the nearest clothes store, or walk home in her underwear, at least she still had her shoes.

"Seras, I have a new assignment t for you," Integra began. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the look of displeasure on the vampires face. She felt the same, though for different reasons. "It has come to my attention that we are shorthanded, so you mission is to find us some more muscle. I would prefer someone with quality skills. One or one hundred bring me someone who won't die easy to understand?"

Sears salutes, "Yes sir!"

"Good, you orders search and retrieve!" Integra dramatically ordered pointing to the door. A moment of awkwardness passed. "That didn't sound very… uh what's the word? Compelling?"

"Um I think you mean inspiring."

Integra faced the window. "Just get out, and go do your job."

That was easier said than done. Sure with the existence of vampires once again public knowledge, a lot of vampire and monster hunters have appeared. Some had worked in the shadows for years, and were glad to finally be able to once again freely fight their enemies with worrying about the public eye, while others were… pathetic was only word she could think of, really that what it was, pathetic. Idiots with guns chasing vampires at night and then are found the next morning drained dry.

Still there has to be a place where the vampire hunter meet, surely they had a hideout or some kind of organization, and also a listing of who their best vampire hunter was. Just then two men rounded the corner, they were dress in old fashion Victorian clothes similar to the ones master Alucard wore, the trade mark sign of a vampire hunter… or someone who just happens to like Victorian clothes, Seras thought, listening in on their conversation.

"Hey man, did you hear about the Guild?" The first man asked the second man.

"About the Hunter's Guild, yeah I've heard about it, in fact I am a member." The second man boasted proudly.

"Really? Hey can you get me in, please? We've been partners for almost a year now." The first man bagged.

The second man smirked. "Don't act like such a child, my friend where do you think we're going? You have earned you place, now it's time for you to become an official member." The second man praised. The first man had stars in his eyes.

"Really that's so cool!"

"Quiet." The second man said. "I smell something."

"I don't smell anything." The first man replied sniffing the air. The only thing he could smell was the rotting ham someone throughout, about a week ago, but other than that nothing that would make his partner so paranoid.

The second man sniffed. He smelt it the dull sent of blood from many battles and many tries to wash it out, but it still lingered.

"Hello," A cheerily voice greet from in front of them. A tall spikily blond girl with huge breast bared there path. The second man looked to his partner, who was literately drooling over the girl's massive assets, but he knew better. The signs were all rounds, a single girl alone at night, dressed in a skirt and sleeveless T-Shirt, in winter? He'd be a damned fool to believe she was human!

Seras knew the second man was suspicious of her, she hadn't exactly planned ahead when she started her search, but there were other ways of acquiring information. Besides she had been meaning to use this technique for a while and now was the perfect time to use it.

"I was just wondering if you could help me out with a little something." She said seductively. The first man's eye's glazed over. He was under her spell now.

"What can I help you with?"

"I want to know where the Hunter's Guild is, do you know?"

"No, but Jim does." The first man said pointing to his partner, who started to reach under his coat. That won't do, Seras thought, with the use of her mind's eye telepathically ordered the first man, whose name was James, to restrain Jim.

"No James! Don't fall for her tricks!" Jim pleaded, but his words did not reach his friend and the woman now was sporting a ferocious set of razor sharp teeth! "No vampire!"

"Don't worry," Seras cooed while tiling Jim neck to the side for a better position to bite. "I only need a little information. You'll live." She said sweetly, biting down hard on the man's flesh, filling her mouth with deliciously warm fresh blood, and then releasing her teeth filled grip she closed the wound with her saliva, and then used the sleep and memory erase spell on both Jim and James.

"Hmm, that was delicious." She bubbled licking the last few drops from her fingers. "Now let's see, Rose street, building number 3 on the left side, the Queen's shield pub, password is Light eats the shadows. Knock three times and whistle." Seras recited.

It didn't take Seras very long to find the pub. With Jim's memories and vampiric speed she was at the door a quarter to midnight plenty of time still to find her man.

Knocking three times on the door and giving a short whistle, the small sliding slot on the iron door slide opened, revealing a set of irritated green eyes, "What is the password?" A voice demanded.

"Light eats the shadows." Seras chirped, but the door didn't open.

"What are your name, rank, and title?"

Shit, she thought, she didn't have any of that! Searching through Jim's memories she found something that could be of use.

"Hello, I am Seras Victoria, and I was told by Jim Butler that I could hire a vampire hunter here." The slot slammed shut, making Seras jump! If they didn't let her in, she could break in, but breaking into a vampire hunters' hide out may not be the smartest idea.

Luckily for her the door did sling open, relieving a very large male, who led her to another door were a beautiful woman of Chinese descent with purple steaks through her black hair waited.

"This one wishes to hire a hunter. Jade escort her and explain." The big man ordered and the returned to his post.

The woman, now named Jade, bowed and opened the door behind her. "Welcome to the hunter's guild Miss."

The inside was packed! The room was large enough hold a hundred people, but there seemed to be much more here as there was hardly away to wade through the crowd of hunters. Jade escorted her to an empty table for two, right in front of a large board filled with names and tallies listed on it. She guested this was the ranking board.

"You wish to hire hunter, yes?" Jade asked the blond.

Seras nods. "Yes my employer is in need of your strongest hunter if possible or at least someone who is skilled in the ways of monster hunting."

"I see," Jade said folding her hands together. "Then you will want one of the three horsemen."

"The three horsemen?"

"Yes, they are our greatest hunters as well as our founders, though I'm not sure any of them actually know how to ride a horse." Jade said. She saw Seras was confused by the title, so she explained. "They are called the four horsemen because they represent the three of the four horsemen mention in revelations. The Black horse Famine is Eve Nightrain, she uses special poisons unique to vampires, next the pale horse Death is Ishimaru Kota, he uses some strange form of magic lighting and wind with his swords the kind of which I've never seen before, and finally we have the red horse War Shiloh Nightlord, his sword it something else, rumor has it that it uses the blood of its enemies for its attacks. What that means I don't know, but it must work really well seeing how he's at the top. So which one would you like to hire?"

Seras pondered. They all sounded very dangerous and it would be very bad if they found out she was a vampire, but orders were orders, and her orders were to bring back the strongest, so that is watch she would do.

"Shiloh Nightlord," She said. Jade nodded, stood up and then gestured for Seras to follow her towards the back of the large room where there was another door, mark with a horse. Once through Seras found herself in a small hallway with three doors each marked by a different color, black, red, and pale white.

"This were I take my leave, have a good night." Jade said and disappeared into thin air!

"Well that freaky." She muttered under breath as she approached the red door and touched the knob, slowly turning it till it clicked open. "No turning back now." She said opening the door, and peered inside. What she saw was a tall red haired man with long wild hair that flowed down to his shoulders dressed in a worn down duster coat and jeans, sleeping in his chair sword probed up against the back wall.

Carefully Seras creped across the floor, avoiding the dozens of empty pizza boxes and lots of empty strawberry malt bottles. She was almost to the desk when her foot kicks one of the bottles into the air, knocking down a large stack of boxes, which landed on top of a stereo turning on and blasting Aerosmith Livin on the edge at full volume! Quickly she shuts it and turns to see the vampire hunters still a sleep!

"Wow he's a really heavy sleeper." Suddenly Seras felt some cold and sharp jab into her throat! It was Shiloh's sword, he was awake and he didn't look happy to see her!

"VAMPIRE!"

"OH SHIT!"

Author's Note

So what did you think? You like it? Yes, no maybe? Anyways I would like to explain well Seras is indeed a true vampire now, she still needs to train in vampiric arts. She also is not squamous to drink blood anymore, but never drinks so much that she kills a human. And if you've read Bram Stroker's Dracula, which I did and it's a really good book by the way, a vampire can drink off of the same person quite few times before killing or turning them, as long as don't drain them dry the first time.

This chapter goes out too, Star10 a fellow Hellsing fan and an amazing artist! Go check out her Hellsing manga on .com! It's really good!


	2. Chapter 2

WolfGear Presents: Trinity Blood/Hellsing: Origins of the Krusink

Pairings: Seras x Oc, Asta x Able, Ion x Ester

Chapter 2: The blood sucker sword

I don't own Trinity Blood or Hellsing

Seras once again dodged the razor sharp blade of steel that threaten to remove her head from her shoulders. She may be much more powerful than she once was, but she still wasn't sure that she could survive beheading like master could. Also she was beginning to harbor doubts about vampires being undefeatable in close quarters combat. The small office would have assured her easy victory, but this human he was so fast! Almost as fast as her!

With a light bulb idea, Seras figures that if she couldn't win with speed, then the next choice was strength! That theory was put the test when she caught the hilt of Shiloh's sword with her right hand and then his fist with her other hand. It seems to have worked, that is until his eyes turn red and his strength increases by what seemed like ten full!

Seras grit her teeth as she push harder, but it seems like they were on even fields. "Dammit are really human?" She asks breaking the dead lock. The room was in shambles, well even more shambles then when she first walked in; she was surprised no one had come to investigate all the noise.

"I am human." Shiloh said simply, and held up his sword. It was samurai sword, much like the one the berserker nun Yulie used, but this one was longer and had no guard. "This sword is what gives me my strength. It is a Muramasa, a demon blade if you will, and just as every human has different talents, each blade holds its own secret ability, and mine ironically is using blood as a weapon." Shiloh smirks cutting the palm of his hand! Too Seras amazement the blade absorbed the blood and turned the color of it.

"**First technique: Crimson saw blade." **The sword began hum as Shiloh took his stance, leg bent both hands on the hilt. Seras had seen this before when she watched Sir Integra practice her swordswoman ship, it was she calls an instant kill. If she could dodge this strike then she would have the advantage.

Shiloh waits for the vampire to make the first move. The technique he was using required that his opponent to be the first to move for maximum damage. That wasn't to say he couldn't attack first, but that would make it easier for the opponent to counter attack.

He watched the vampire closely, then just barely she moves her foot forwards and he pounces like a cat on to a mouse!

Seras smirks as the human falls for her ploy, using her shadows she conjures up a sword to block his, she wasn't just standing tilting her thumbs when she watched Integra practice, she was learning, and now they would pay off at this moment.

Once again though Seras is could off guard as Shiloh's sword cuts right through hers, and she gets a nice up close look at the vibrating saw teeth that curved right though her face!

Thinking the battle is done Shiloh sheathes his sword and returns to his desk, but stops short when he feels something grip his leg and host him right into the air! He looks to see what it was and sees a pool of blackish ink remerge into the vampire he just slayed.

"Uh, I'm glad to know I can do that," Seras shivers; it felt so creepy being spattered all over the floor. "Now let's get rid of this so we can talk." She chirps throwing Shiloh's sword into the furthest corner of the room. The hunter looks at her banefully and pulls a dual pair of pistols from behind his back.

"Oh bloody hell." Seras cursed as the hunter unloaded on her face, and they were silver blessed bullets too! "AHH, no one said you used guns! Oh bloody hell this hurts!" She moans rolling on the floor.

Shiloh laughs at the vampire and pulls open a drawer in his desk and withdraws a can of beer. "Yeah, yeah, get over it, so what did you want to talk to me about?" He asks popping open the tap.

Seras blinks. "You're going to hear me out?" She questions, this was too good be true.

"Yep, buy only if you answer one question." He said seriously.

"What's that?"

"Are they real?" He said pointing at her chest. Seras blushed red and covered her exposed chest; sometime during the fight he must have cut open her shirt, bloody perv! He was like another Pip!

_Ah watz so wrong with that? _The French merc asks from within her mind.

_Shut up you twit! _She screams. She didn't know if we could go through all that again.

_Wat afraid that you'll fall for him like you did for me? I knew I was your type shy girl. _Pip teased. Seras firmly slammed a mental door between him and her and got back to reality.

When Seras peered up from her spot on the floor she saw Shiloh giving her a blank stare. "So you are going to tell me what you want, because you've been sitting there for the past five minutes with that goofy look on your face." Crazy vampires, he thought, always acting strange.

Embarrassed Seras pick herself off the floor and used her shadow to sew up her shirt. "Yes of course how silly of me." She said still blushing. "I am Seras Victoria of the Hellsing organization, and on the behalf of Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing I would officially like to offer you a position in our ranks."

Shiloh raises his hand.

"Yes?"

"That name is hell; can we just call her Teggy?" He asks innocently.

Seras face palms. "No you may not call Sir Integra, Teggy, it's disrespectful… and how did you know that Integra was woman? Most people assume that she a man with a funny name because of the sir, which she insists on being addressed."

"Fine," Shiloh says getting of the desk. "Let's go." Hooking his arm around Seras's, he leads her out the back door of the pub. It would be very bad if someone accidently discovers she was a vampire.

As they walk Seras wonders why he was so willing to go with her when just a few minutes ago he was ready to cut her to ribbons. "By the way, why did you attack me earlier?"

"Hmm let's see, you were a vampire in a vampire hunters hide out, so I thought you killed everybody and were about to finish me. Course after I realized that you weren't trying to kill me, and I could hear everyone till getting wasted in the main hall I figure I should see what you had to say." Shiloh explains. Course he left out the part where he thought she was too innocent looking to kill. Something was different about this Draculina and he wants to know what it is.

"Was that before or after you cut me in half and shot me in the face?"

Shiloh stutters, "Ahh…"

"That's what I thought. You are a horrible liar." Seras teased. Her reward was a poke on her left shoulder, having been fooled by this trick over a thousand times by master she turns to the right and smacks lips with the hunter!

Both stand there in the middle of the street lips locked as a chilling wind blows down the lane. Finally after what seems like forever they break apart, both sporting a shade of red that wasn't from the cold.

"So… um we should get going," Seras offered. This was so awkward. She hadn't kissed anyone since Pip, who had a made a game out of trying to steal her lips, and now she just kissed, by all right a complete stranger!

"Yeah let's going, it's chilly out here." Shiloh agreed. Oh boy he was hot water now. Eve once tried to explain to him the girls "code" for this kind of stuff, and frankly he had no idea what they hell she was talking about, but looking out of the corner of his eye, it seemed like Seras wasn't angry, more like she was a little happy? He shrugs it for now. The Hellsing organization, this was going to very interesting.

Sir Integra stared at the rising sun. On her desk was another stack of reports of vampire attacks reported last night. It was three piles high! Things were getting out of control and fast, if she didn't think of something they could be looking at a vampire revolution, hell they might even start to try and create their own country or something if she didn't stop them now.

Suddenly her great grandfather's research book came to mind, if they could turn Alucard into the ultimate vampire, then perhaps there was a way to create something even stronger. Just sorcery alone wouldn't be enough, Alexander Anderson proved that modern science can be just a deadly as ancient magic, so way not make something made from both, magic and science? This was getting interesting she mussed collecting her ancestor's book, and opening a Google search on today's modern sciences. The making of the ultimate vampire hunter was on the table.

It was 8:00 am when Seras and Shiloh returned to the mansion. Shiloh ended up carrying the vampire home, so she could begin her day time sleep. Luckily they were able to acquire a blanket to cover the vampire from the sun, and a map, which Seras had marked Hellsing's location on before she was forced to sleep.

Truthfully she could have stayed awake, but then she would be too weak for tonight's hunts that where bond to happen, plus she liked the feel of the hunter's warm back.

Kicking open the front gate, Shiloh made his way to the front door and rang the bell. No one answered. He rang again, and still no answer. Now it was time improvise. Setting Seras on the ground, Shiloh reached for his sword and with precision aim, cut between the crack in the door, severing the lock useless and entered the huge house.

"Wow, this place is bigger on the inside then it looks on the outside." Shiloh whistles. Gently he picks Seras up bridal style and carries deeper into the house. He had no idea where he was going, but a place this big had to have a servant running around somewhere.

That theory proved to be incorrect. One hour later and still Shiloh had yet to find another living soul around. He was on the third floor now, and decided the next room he looks in was it, he was too tired! Coming to a large pair of wooden oak doors, Shiloh tossed his coins to faith and opened them, stumbling upon a sleeping Sir Integra Hellsing face planted between two pages of a really old thick book.

"Well at least I know there's someone else here." Shiloh said tiredly placing Seras on the couch located in the corner of the room, and then takes a seat on the floor. "I think I'll just (yawn) take a quick nap." He yawns, resting his head against Seras's stomach.

A few hours later when the grandfather clock tolled at noon, Integra peeked open her eyes, cleaned the dust of her glasses and then looked at the strange red haired man sitting on her floor. Oh my God, it finally happened! Security is so lacks that bums can get in! Well she would have to make ensample of this one, otherwise pretty soon they'll be lining up at the door!

Grabbing the UZI she keeps hidden under her desk, Integra opened fire without warning! What happened next was something that you wished you had a camera for.

The bullets flew out the barrel intent on crippling the hunter's legs. However thanks to Shiloh's Muramasa Kyuuketsuki (Vampire/bloodsucker) sword, he was able to sense the incoming danger, jump to his feet and deflect the bullets away from him and Seras, with the blade.

"Is this how you fucking test all your new employees?" Shiloh yelled hysterically. It wasn't that he was worried about his own safety, no; he was worried about the sleeping vampire next to him. No telling what could happen to her if she wasn't conscious to repair any damage done to her. He was sure that was why you tried to kill them in their sleep so they could regenerate the damage, strange though that he would feel so concerned for someone just met, and a vampire no less.

Sheepishly Integra shoved the UZI back underneath her desk, and tries to play innocent. "Why yes! I had to make sure you could hand yourself in the most unexpected situations, Mr.?"

"Nightlord, Shiloh Nightlord, vampire hunter, rank 1, title Horseman of war." He said introducing himself with a bow.

"Very good, to meet your acquaintance Mr. Nightlord as you probably well know, I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing. You may address me as Sir Hellsing or Sir Integra." Shiloh raises his hand. "Yes?" Integra sighs; it was going to be something stupid she just knew it.

"Why don't I just call you Integra or better yet why not Teggy?" Integra turned several shades of red, steam was practically fuming out her ears!

"NO! I refuse to be called by that name again!" She fumed. Father, Alucard, Walter, and even the Queen herself called her had called her by that ridiculous nickname when she was six! Now she was an adult and would be treated as such!

"Alright, alright, calm down Sir Integra. It was just a joke." Shiloh pleads with a goofy grin, then like a switch he turns serious. "Now let's discuss the fine print of my contract." Integra was surprised by the sudden change of attitude. Perhaps this was the hunter's true face.

"Yes of course." She said taking a seat in her big chair and offers Shiloh one of the two in front of her desk. The hunter gracelessly plopped down on the cushioned seat, folded his hands together and stared down his new employer.

"Normally you charge 1,000 pounds for a small job, meaning one vampire, and additional 1,000 pounds for more than one, and 10,000 pounds a month for a six month contract. Is that right?" Integra read from the paper on her desk. She had heard of the Hunters guild and of course of their top dogs. The hunter Shiloh Nightlord has been around the block, from France to Japan, down to Australia and across the Congo, and up and down all the America's. You can't go all over the world and remained unnoticed for long. Seras had done well to get this one.

Shiloh chuckles, they sure did their homework. "Yes, that is correct. So what price are you willing to pay for my services?"

It was Integra's turn to smirk as she light a cigar. "I was thinking 10,000 pounds for every vampire you kill and you work till your bones turn to dust."

"A permanent position then?"

"That is correct. I want a permanent partner for Seras, one who can keep up with her abilities, and handle their own. You fit the bill Mr. Nightlord." Integra praised. "Questions before we continue are you catholic?"

Shiloh blinks "No… why?" This was weird. Personally Shiloh was Christian, but not part of any church or group, Catholic, Lutheran, Anglicanism, Protestants, or whatever else there was, it didn't matter as long they worshipped the same God right? Course those Catholics they were really starting to get annoying with forcing religion on others, even though the good book says the Jesus never forced anyone to come to his side. What they were doing was really starting to get on his nerves, especially when he took jobs were the Vatican was, vampire or any human not a catholic wasn't sparred by their hands.

Unaware of Shiloh deeper spiritual debate, Integra moved on to other business. "So what do you say? Shiloh Nightlord will you join us?"

Shiloh thinks long and deeply about the offer, meaning ten seconds, "Sure I'll do it." For Seras that is, Wow where did that come from? He wonders as he shakes Integra's hand sealing the deal.

"Good, welcome to Hellsing."

Author's note

So Shiloh's got the job now how will he do?

I so I would like to say I'm working with some new elements that aren't in my other stories, so I'm curious as so how this will turn out. Also there will be religious references and stuff like that, so please don't bug me about those. I personally don't have anything against any other christen religions. So… yeah see ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3

WolfGear Presents: Trinity Blood/Hellsing: Origins of the Krusink

Pairings: Seras x Oc, Asta x Able, Ion x Ester

Chapter 3: Mission 1: breaking and entering

I don't own Trinity Blood or Hellsing

He ran. What he was running from was unknown, but it had already gotten five of his comrades making him the last. He didn't understand how could this had happen, normally they were the one doing the hunting, now they were the hunted.

Ducting around the corner he waits for his pursuers to over pass him. A set of long white fangs slipped from beneath his lip as he tried to regain his breath.

"I don't understand," he huffed. "I am a vampire, how can mere humans keep up with me?" Suddenly a strong hand grabbed hold of his shoulder and smashed him head first into the wall!

"Actually, one human and a vampire if you'll excuse me, I have some information to acquire." A blonde woman said revealing a set of long sharp fangs. Tilling the vampire's head, she bites down on his neck, sucking his blood and memories. When she was done, she drops the limb body on to the ground, and watched it disappear into her shadow.

"So did you find anything out, Seras?" A red haired man asked entering the alley way. This is Shiloh Nightlord, the newest member of the Hellsing team. Together with the vampire Seras, the two have been investigating, the rumor of a large group of vampires working underground to bring the fall of mankind, their orders track down the vampires' hideout and destroy them.

Seras nods grimly. "Yes, it as Sir Integra feared. There are a large number of vampires working together much like Millennium, but this guy is just a underling he does know anything more than that, but him and his friends were going to meet with someone who might know something, Count Dulcet on North lane in abandon factory, we have till 10:30 to get there." She said looking at her watch, it was currently 9:30; they had at least an hour to prepare.

"We should get going and set a trap for the dear count." Shiloh said already composing a plan in his mind, and with the mind link between him and Seras, she already knew what he was thinking.

She nods in agreement, and took off into the night with Shiloh following eyes glowing red. Seras took a moment to admire the power of the hunter's demonic sword. With it he was able to achieve speed and strength on par with that of vampire. Making it really handy for when they went out on missions. She was glad he had joined them, but yet couldn't help, but wonder why he did.

Before he had joined Hellsing, he was one of the top hunters in the hunter's guild, he was surrounded by friends, and people whom he trusted, so why leave all that to work for a one eye woman, and the very thing he hunted.

Stopping a flat just across from where the target was supposed to meet with the vampires they silenced earlier, Seras decided to have a little Q and A with her new partner, they did still have thirty minutes to kill.

"So Shiloh, why did you decide to join Hellsing?" Seras began, it was a simply question, and one she truly wanted answered.

Curious about the vampire's sudden interest, Shiloh decided to play along. "Well if you must know, it's because you gals see the bigger picture in this conflict." Seras stared at him confused.

"Bigger picture?"

"Yes, the bigger picture. The fact you can accept the possibility of vampires organizing themselves, something that is laughed about at the guild." Shiloh growled. Eve, Ishimaru, and he had tried to explain that to the other members, but the majority of them had thought it was a joke. Sure they knew vampires would gather into seethes of twenty or more, but the realization that those Seethes working together with other Seethes, was beyond their comprehension. Weather they were complete idiot or refused to accept the possibility of hundreds, perhaps even thousands of vampires working together for a common goal was unknown. They had hoped by reminding them of the Nazi vampire attack fifteen years ago, they would be more open to the idea, but they had argued that they were human first and there for the point was invalid. Shiloh gave up and let the fools live in ignorance. The only good that came of that meeting was the smart ones, such as Jade, and several other who had suggested they keep an eye out for this army of vampires, until today they hadn't found anything.

Sorting through Shiloh jammed thoughts, Seras could understand why the other hunters were so keen of not wanting to emit there was a larger scheme going on around them. They didn't want face the fact that their already dangerous enemy was even more dangerous then they feared.

"So what, you quit the guild so you could find this organization of vampires?"

Shiloh nods. "If I can get proof I can convince the others to join Hellsing and we can start doing some real good. The contract jobs we do are nothing big, in the end their pointless, because there will always be another vampire to replace the one that was killed. What we need to do is break up the larger groups and then we can go after the smaller ones."

Seras blinked in surprise he was planning to recruit the guild into Hellsing? She knew from an earlier conversation that it would be difficult, mostly because of her, because of the simple fact that she was a vampire. For you see 90% of the members with in the guild have all had horrific experience with vampires. Family members murdered and drained of blood, mothers and sisters stolen for sex slaves and eventually turned, fathers and brothers killed for defending what they loved. Lovers, friends, neighbors, the list goes on. That was the original perhaps of the guild, to get back at the monsters that killed your family and ruined your life. It made her wonder, what motivated Shiloh to form the guild, what did vampires do to him?

Maybe it was too early to ask, but she did anyways. "What made you became a vampire hunter?"

He wasn't surprised by the question; it was the logical thing to ask really, especially for her a vampire working alongside her natural food source and enemy, it had to be nerve racking thing about if he would betray her. Luckily for her he had no intent of doing anything of that nature. If he were to kill her if would be face to face not a dagger in the back.

"My story is a little different from the rest. You see Seras unlike Eve whose family was murdered and herself taken prisoner by vampires, or Ishimaru the son of the great vampire hunter Taisho Kota, who was later killed by vampires. It was humans that started my hunt." Shiloh growled hatefully. The smell of burning flesh and blood still stung his nostrils as they did as that day, the day his mother was murdered.

Seras was taken aback by the hunter's sudden anger. His grip on his sword was so strong that it drew blood! "Now calm down Shiloh… look there's the count!" She pointed at the man wearing a fancy cape and cowl. Shiloh snapped out of it and nods to Seras.

"You know what to do?" He asked, the plan was simple, have Seras seduce- he means trick the count into leading her into the hide out and takes the full tour, well he infiltrates and finds out as much he can about their operation, while at the same time laying down some C-4 for when they are discovered.

"You bet." Seras chirped conjuring a red Victorian dress from her shadow. She couldn't make the clothes still, but she could store them with in the shadow and slip in to anyone of her choosing. She also pulls a large bag from the shadows. "And here's you equipment, one RBG Bronco assault rifle with drum mag and high velocity silver mercury rounds, and thirty pounds of C-4, remote activated. Cheerio!" With that she turn into a swarm of bats and disappeared into the darkness.

Shiloh watched her go, till he could see no more. Grabbing the gun and explosives he snuck around down the wall into the alley way and waited for the operation to begin.

Count Dulcet looked at his watch of what must have been the tenth time in the last twenty minutes. Damn those basted fools, he thought, making HIM a count wait was deserving of losing one's head! He rubbed his fingers against his forehead, why did he even hire those lowlifes?

Just then a chilling wind blew through him, which was impossible because he was already dead cold. He looks to his left and then to his right, and then left again. A figure clad in red approached him, a very beautiful figure of a Draculina, and a powerful one at that, even more powerful than him! He knew he must have her! Her pale white skin glowed in the moon light, giving her a ghostly effect as she drifted across the street, which suddenly had become foggy.

"What can I do for you tonight my fair lady?" The count said sweetly. Stronger or not no woman could resist his charms, his master assured him of that. However this time he didn't get the reaction he was expecting.

"I'll tell you what you can do you insolent fool! You can fetch me a new meal for the night as your henchmen forced me to abandon mine." Seras yelled loudly in the vampire's face, loud enough to cover up Shiloh's footsteps from the vampire's sharp ears.

Offended Count Dulcet raised his hand to discipline the little Draculina, but found that he could not move! The Draculina gave a thin smile revealing her fangs.

"Now you can help me, by taking you leave." She whispered digging her fangs into the counts neck, and then dropping him like a sack of potatoes. Seras tapped her foot impatiently. "Are you done yet Pip?" She snapped yelling at the body which began to move.

"Sheesh hold your horses girlie," The animated corpse replied in the familiar voice of a certain French mercenary. "And yes, I have all the lay out of the base right up here." The spirit said tapping his skull, or the counts he guessed. "Now allow me to give you the grand tour of the Rosenkreuz Orden." Pip said leading the Draculina by the arm, through the front door.

Inside they come into an old antique shop with an old man sitting lazy on a chair. The old man bowed to Pip, but gave Seras a nasty look. "There are supposed to be five male guests, yet you only have one and she is female. What is going on count?" The shopkeeper asked distrusting the situation. He hated it when thing don't go according to plan.

Thinking fast Pip told a small white lie that may have while been the truth. "Yes, you see this little lady here killed those moronic basterds for interrupting her meal. A nice virgin and they splattered his head over the concert spoiling it. So it was only fair that she killed them, virgins are hard to come by you know."

The shopkeeper rubbed his chin. The count had a point. Virgins were rare to find these days, and from the darkness radiating from the woman, she was not one to mess with, by his guess she was probably a No life Queen, a true vampire! Something else that is rare, there are very few such as her left in this world, to think the future of vampire kind maybe reduced to FREAK vampires was troubling.

"Very well, I amuse she's interested in our little group then?" The shopkeeper said moving the bookshelf behind his desk.

Pip nodded. "Yes, she has their memories, so I figure why not let her see for herself, yeah?"

The shopkeeper pulls hard down on a certain book, Bram Stroker's Dracula ironically, and reveals a secret entrance to the two. "Fine, bring her to Contra Mundi, and remember she is your responsibility." He warned shutting the door behind them.

Meanwhile on the roof Shiloh was meeting his own welcoming crew. Meaning four heavily armed vampires, drawing his sword from the sheath on his back, he crouched into a stance and waited for all four to line up in a nice neat row. Then he struck! Moving as fast as any vampire he decapitated all for with a single stroke!

"Do your thing Kyuuketsuki," Shiloh orders and watches with fascination as the blood staining the ground, twist and swirls, and takes the shape of humans like figures. "**Blood recreation clones**, very handy for acquiring inside help," he said looking his new lackeys over. They were very simple minded, but they should have all the knowledge written the blood that made them.

"Ok, three take this C-4 and place it on the buildings stress points. You take me to the mainframe, or files, vault, where ever you keep you sensitive data. Understand? Good, let's move."

The five quickly set about their tasks, Shiloh and the one blood clone snuck towards the big boss's office, while the other three retook their original forms secretly began placing C-4 around the entire building.

Breaking into the office was easier than he had expected it to be. Either the leader trusted his lackeys or he was so powerful that any would be too sacred to try and screw with him. Shiloh prayed it was the former, if there was a vampire powerful enough to force others to work for him like this then he would be a hard one to beat.

Spotting the heavy safe in the corner of the room, Shiloh dissolved his blood clone, and mixed it in with his hair, making it long and spiky and as hard as iron. It could come into use later he figured; right now it had a better use. Taking a single strand he weaved it into the lock and wiggled it around till a soft "click" was heard.

"Works every time," he said opening the safe. Inside were mounts of alphabetized files. He quickly started to skim though the folders picking out the ones that sounded most like 'world domination plan' "Ok, let's see what these vampires are planning. No, no, no, interesting, no, no, maybe, ah here's something."

The files name was Armageddon, the details were encrypted in some vampiric language, but the name its self was something to take notice of. After all the end of the world was a big deal.

A cold shiver ran up his spine. The room seemed to have grown colder all the sudden, and the hairs on the back of his head stood up. Instinct took over as Shiloh rolled to the side, just as the cold bite of steel clipped off a few of his hairs! Jumping on to the desk and drawing his sword he stared down the four cloaked warriors in the room, each one sporting a different bladed weapon, a sword, a spear, a scythe, and axe.

The warriors silent advanced. Shiloh gripped the hilt of his sword and suddenly a fiery of steel and sparks swept the room.

Author's note

Ok let's end it here. Shiloh revealed a little of his past to Seras. And is now pinned down by some strange monsters, but what of Seras and Pip? Find out later.

Terms: Seethe are a family of vampires.


	4. Chapter 4

WolfGear Presents: Trinity Blood/Hellsing: Origins of the Krusink

Pairings: Seras x Oc, Asta x Able, Ion x Ester

Chapter 4: Mission 2: Invitation only

I don't own Trinity Blood or Hellsing

-break

Hello Viewers, due to the inspiring reviews of SchoolRlySucks16, I have decided to return to this story. However not right away I'm afraid. I'm working on two stories right now Red soul and Red tempest. Red tempest will be done soon, and after that I'll focus on this story.

I'm also going to fix all the errors with the current chapters before updating and I kind of have to reorganize this storyline. I kind of remember what I was going to do with it, but not in much detail, so I'll need time to make the content and ending.

Other than that here's chapter 4 to tide you all over till then. Hopefully I can still write like I did in the other chapters, it's been a long time so I don't know how well it's going to turn out.

Also this chapter has not been spelled checked cause I'm too damn tired, it's like 3:22 am

-break

"And here we have our research lab, madam', where we mix and match the genes of the best vampires with other species to make the perfect vampire, who knows we might be able to eat human food again." Pip lectured from inside his host body. He loved being able to walk around again, though it sadden him to know even with a new body he still would be unable to be with Seras.

Seras rolled her eyes, keeping in part of the high class vampire. "Must you be so boring dear? Your quick fix ways of improving our kind is rather dull. In the end if one does not live to the age where they can stand the light, they will burn no matter what drug or genes they have." She snipped. Pip cringed, it may not have been directed at him, but it still hurt.

"Yes of course Madam', you are correct, which is why we have been playing with the genetics of a werewolves, creatures of the night, yet still walk in the day." Pip continued on as they passed another pair of guards. "_Mon Cher, it is time, Monsieur Shiloh, should be placing the explosives now." _

_ "Let's wait a few more minutes. Perhaps we can learn more. Take me to their records vault for 'fun' if you must tell someone." _Seras instructed.

_ "Roger that. Perhaps we could have some real fun later? I happen to have a real body at the moment, though now quiet as handsome as my own." _Pip said suggestively. Seras rolled her eyes at the Frenchmen's flirt, well used to them now.

_"Please stay focused Pip." _

_ "Alright, alright, but if you end up draining the soul of the enemy and taking them into your body, just make sure it's a nice looking lass. I could use some company in here." _

_ "No promises," _Seras replied as they are met by another vampire approached them.

"Count Dulcet, this is an invitation only party, you're guest will have to wait here." The vampire said.

Pip smiled and impersonated the court to a T. "My dear, Steffen, this is no mere party favor. She is a true Draculina, a no life queen, and some of our minions have rudely infringed upon her hunting grounds. The least we could do is offer her a drink and tell her of our plans. She would be of a great benefit to us."

"Very well, it's your head," Steffen replied leading the way.

They were lead through a pair of double wide wood doors, into a large marble room with a dome roof and pillars decorated with banners. Five chairs were gathered around a round table, one was vacant, court Dulcet's chair, Seras and pip reasoned. They sat, Pip allowing Seras to take his seat as he stood by her side. The other four occupants looked at them with curious and questioning stares.

"Let us begin the gather, yes? Court Dulcet Luella, overseer and master of the territories of southern England, Scotland, and Wales, welcomes you, my fellow Counts to my territory. My I also introduce you to my lovely guest, Countess Seras Victoria, who claims Northern England as her hunting grounds."

"And pray tell why Countess of such insignificant power here? Do you have any subjects or retainers, slaves? What good does ruling half a country do for us that rule vast lands?" One of the vampire sited demanded, the only other female present, she was dark skinned with red hair, more of a mocha skin tone of someone spending time in the sun; a strange trait for a vampire. Seras pegged her down as Caribbean. She dressed in what she assumed were noble pirating clothes, though pirate clothes none the less.

Clearing her throat Seras decided to do what her master would have done. _'Sorry about this Pip.'_ "You make a valid point countess?"

"Anna Bonny, perhaps you have heard of me?" Anna had been a famous pirate in her life, though she disappeared from history and many tales were told, but the truth was she was turned into a vampire after a vampire killed her mother. She was to be kept as a pet her master had told her. She didn't take kindly to that and drained him as soon as she could, becoming a no life queen and gaining the ability to day walk. Course no one in history noticed that all her pirate attacks took place in the night. Like all vampires she had to fake her death, when it became obvious she wasn't aging.

"Well Ms. Bonny. I'm afraid Count Dulcet has spoken incorrectly. I am not the master of Northern England." Seras formed her shadow and whipped her arm out decapitating Dulcet and taking Pip back into her body. "I am now the master of England, Scotland, wales, and Romania. The last which I have in inherited from my master Count Vlad Tepes III of course you all may know him better as Dracula. Now do any of you care to explain what you are doing on MY lands?"

The four vampire lords looked warily as they assessed Seras's power, they could fight and win, but the sacrifice to their numbers would be too great. The vampire on the far right of Anna stood. "I am Count Cedric Stein, master of the lands France, Spain, and Germany as well as Turkey and the Ukraine." Cedric was tall, pale, with long black hair tied into a ponytail; he wore clothes common for French nobles, a rapier at his side. He bowed and gestured for the vampire next to him to stand.

"I am Count Yu Xing Chang Quo; I am master of China, Tibet, North Korea, and most of Indiana." Yu was the shortest, barely standing at Seras's breasts, he of course was of Chinese descent, bald, but sported a bread and goatee. He wore a simple Chinese robe.

The final vampire was a bear of a man, gruff looking, with a long curly beard and a mane of red hair. He wore a sort meant of leather studded armor. "I am Erik, I am master of Norway, Finland, Scandinavia, and Eastern Russia." He muttered under his breath something about deserving all of Russia, but Seras was unable to catch the rest.

Cedric clapped his hands. "Now that we are all acquainted with each other, let us gather and parley with our new friend Countess Seras Victoria." They all sat down, with a clap of hands servants were summoned, five beautiful young teenage girls to be exact. Each one stood beside a vampire and gave them their wrist. The four foreign vamps bite and sucked on the girl's wrist, drinking their blood still they nearly pasted out from blood loss, but otherwise they were live and unturned.

Seras didn't hesitate to bite her blood meal, but she took far less blood then her guests. She even sealed the wound closed the wound with her saliva; the girl looked at her gratefully and bowed before going to aid her fellow blood donors. Seras remained impassive on the outside, but inside she was raging as she took in the girl's memories. Before the night was done, she'd kill these vampires.

"Countess Seras rather than bother exchanging words, let us exchange blood so that there are no lies between us." Cedric suggested. Vampires could see the memories imprinted on those they drink. These vampires were smarter than Seras gave them credit for. Once they tasted her blood they would know she worked for Hellsing, but she would also know their plans too. The risk was great, but worth it.

"Of course Count Cedric, I have no qualms doing this." Seras replied. Once again servants appeared and placed glasses at each vampire. The five cut their palms with their sharp claws and filled the glasses.

"Pour ours in all one glass." Erik said gruffly. The servants took the glasses and preformed the task behind the foreign vampires' tall chairs. Seras frowned, they'd tricked her. They must think she was stupid if they didn't think she couldn't smell the blood of the servant being poured into the glass instead of the vampire's blood.

_"Oi Me shire, I don't like this look of this. They know something." _Pip commented. Seras's senses when hyper alert as strange noised echoed down the hallway. Barging through the double doors was four large male vampires, gripped between two them was a blooded Shiloh!

"I see the intruder has been caught. Seras would like to do the honors of killing him?" Yu suggested taking another glass of blood. "As sign of trust for our new alliance, drain him dry."

Seras stood stiffly and approached the guards. Kneeling she took Shiloh's jaw in her hand and moved his neck for a better position. _"Sorry," _She whispered softly revealing her shark like teeth and bit down! Seras intend to only drain him a little, but as the blood entered her mouth she saw the blood memories enter her mind. Not memories of Shiloh's life, but memories of Shiloh, more precisely him killing the guards standing around her.

"_Blood clones and blood illusions very clever," _Free of restrictions Seras took her fill, taking in all most all of the blood, but leaving enough for the clone to retain its form. When she was done she licked her lips and retook her seat. Giving the vampire's a 'are you satisfied' look and drank the glass of her own blood.

"I don't like being treated like a stupid wanker, so no exchanging of blood since you aren't sharing yours, but you can tell me why you are here." Seras said her tone telling them, not to fuck with her or lie.

Cedric, appearing to be their defacto leader, (Though vampires didn't like taking orders from other vampires) spoke. "As you have probably seen with your own eyes, humans know of us again, and are now hunting us to extinction. Instead of waiting for Humans to forget our existence again, we of The Rosenkreuz Orden have decided to build a new world order, ruled by vampires! We will drain the human race dry and put them in their place! We are the ultimate beings! We deserve the right to rule and hunt as we please."

Seras stared at the four and softly began to chuckle, her laugh growing louder and louder, a loud insane laugh remonstrant of her master Alucard. She laughed so hard that her gut even began to hurt. The bewildered stares of the vampires did nothing to stop it, only causing her to laugh harder. About a minute later she finally settled down and swiped a single bloody tear from her eyes.

"That is the funniest thing I've heard since that fat little major declared war on the world." Seras grin sinisterly. "You are a bunch of fools. You seek to rule both day and night, but you forget we are bound by the night. Sure some of us may walk the day, but we are rare and few. However you've forgotten the most important thing about humans."

"And want is that?" Cedric asked.

"We are the ones who kill monster." Cedric froze as he felt the cold steal of Shiloh's Muramasa blade touch his neck. "We are from Hellsing and we are on a mission from God!" The guards burst into spikes of blood flying at the vampire lords. Each drew their respected weapon blocking the attack. Cedric drew his rapier forcing Shiloh to dodge, Yu drew a pair of daggers deflecting the blood stakes, Erik drew an Axe, and Anna drew a pair of cutlasses.

Not wanting to be left out of the action Seras pulled Alucard's .454 Casull Auto and Pip's .44 Colt Single Action Army Revolver from her shadow. An odd choice of weapon compared to her usual arsenal, but she enjoyed the feeling of familiarity using the guns.

A firefight broke out as blood servants charged into the room, automatic fire filled the room; Shiloh willed a blood shield around them deflecting the rounds.

"Where are the vampire lords?" Seras yelled over the roar of gun fire.

"Gone!" Shiloh replied firing his own pistol through a window he made in the shield. He quickly emptied the clip and shut the window as a hail of bullets smashed against the blood shield, which was quickly weakening. "Mission failed I guess, but I did manage to get a lot of their files."

"Good enough for today." Seras smirked as literal crate of C4 appeared from her shadow. "Hang on!" Using her shadow Seras wrapped a tendril around Shiloh and formed wings and took up to the sky, breaking through the ceiling with ease. When she was high enough she pressed the detonator; the resulting explosion rocking the building.

"Um Seras…"

"Yeah?"

"What about the captured humans?"

Seras stiffened and looked at him with bugged out eyes. "I thought you took care of them!"

"I didn't know you were going to blow up the building!" Shiloh argued back.

"Well… it's still standing." The building collapses. "Or not… shit how am I going to explain this to Sir Integra?" Seras shivered at the thought. "Well maybe this is a good thing? I mean all the humans were probably messed up and suicidal anyways, this could be a kindness."

"Wow you are really messed up."

Seras frowned and looked away. "I have seen some pretty bad things. I guess I'm just immune to it all now. I guess you could say I'm losing my humanity day by day."

"Seras…" Shiloh's words failed him as he looked into the vampire's distraught eyes.

"Let's go home." Seras said sourly.

They flew into the night arriving at the Hellsing manor in under an hour. Landing on the roof the pair entered the mansion and made their way to Integra's office. They smelt the fresh stench of Integra's cigar as they approached the double wide doors of her office. The sound of voices caught their attention however. Seras and Shiloh entered the room spotting two uniformed humans, one male, one female, both in night cameo and tactical gear. The Hellsing emblem stitched on their shoulder.

"Ah Seras, Shiloh, welcome back. Good job on the mission. A bit extreme on your exit, be glad these to manage to get the human slaves out before you leveled the building." Integra said her displeasure clear in her tone at near disaster. "Introduce yourselves."

The two humans turned. Shiloh raised his brow, he knew them. "Dragunov, Levi? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Thanks for almost bringing the building down on me and my sister, Shiloh." Dragunov said. He was a tall man, standing as tall as Shiloh, with black eyes, and brown hair in a military cut. "Just like old time aye?"

"Yeah, except you cut your hair." Shiloh chuckled patting him on the back. Levi shoved her brother out of the way and stood in front of Shiloh looking mad, which was hard cuss she only reached his neck.

"I should be mad, but you weren't told we would be there, so I will let this slide." Levi said.

"Why is your hair blue?" Seras asked interrupting the reunion. Levi blushed and turned away in a huff.

"None of your business, it just is."

"Ok, whatever, Sir Integra why didn't you inform us of their presence?" Seras demanded getting right in the one eyed woman's face.

Integra puffed a cloud of smoke in Seras face, making the vampire break their mock stare contest. "They boasted they could get the humans out unnoticed before you caused a fuss. I wanted to see if the Kane siblings lived up their reputation. They did and every human got out is now here on the grounds waiting to be processed. You weren't told because you didn't need to know. You had your mission, you don't need to worry about theirs, so tell me all that's you've learned."

Seras wanted to argue with Integra's missions, but blew out a breath instead and reported all she saw and heard.

"Interesting, we will have to keep an eye on this Rosenkreuz Orden. In the mean time we will boast our numbers and I want quality fighters, no more cannon fonder! Now search and retrieve all of you!" Integra ordered. They all looked at her with bags under their eyes, exhausted from the nights work. Integra coughed in her hand and turned to the window. "Tomorrow, start searching tomorrow."

-Arthur's note

Levi and Dragunov are Oc's from my black lagoon Fanfic, New Lagoon. Their character and background meshes pretty well this story actually. Check it out if you want. There's an AU human Alucard and Seras in it.


End file.
